


"You have me. Always,"

by kadenastudio



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Parents, Twins, kadena moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenastudio/pseuds/kadenastudio
Summary: kadena twins bring their S.O's home to meet their moms.





	"You have me. Always,"

“Adena, i dont think i can do this,” Kat exclaims as she paces back and forth in their living room.

 

“Love, if you don’t stop pacing you’re going to burn a track into the floor,’ Adena laughs as she stirs her fesenjoon but stops when she looks over and sees the worry spread across her wife’s face. So she wipes her hands quickly and walks over to Kat and places her hands on her shoulders and rubs gently. “Sweetie, it’s going to be okay. The twins are going to bring home the people they care about and we are going to support them,’ Adena reassures, as she pulls Kat into her embrace and rubs at the back of her wife’s neck.

 

“Bu-But what if they aren’t good people or what if they don’t treat them right?” Kat cries as she tucks her head into her wife’s neck and breathes in deeply.

 

“We can’t worry about that now honey, just meet them first before we think about things like that and think about the fact that the twins are visiting us from college,” Adena comforts as she rubs Kat's back soothingly.

 

“I know, I just can’t help it,” Kat sighs as she pulls back far enough to look her wife in her eyes. “Are you really not worried at all?"

 

“Oh of course I am darling, I just hide it better,” Adena teases lightly as she brushes a stray piece of hair that fell from Kat's bun.

 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Kat rolls her eyes and rubs her hands together when Adena steps away to check on the fesenjoon.

 

Kat’s eyes snap to the door when she hears three knocks and her palms get sweaty all of a sudden, she looks to Adena and sees her wife’s bright smile and she calms down considerably.

 

“Ready?” Adena questions when Kat walks over to join her at the front door. Kat can’t find her voice so all she can do is nod and take a deep breath. Adena kisses her on the cheek quickly and opens the door to see their two children.

 

“Mom! Maman!” Adeline and Lucas exclaims at the same time and tackles their mothers in hugs.

 

“Hi babies, good to see you,” Adena smiles and kisses both of the twins on the head and looks them in the eye, “You look well.”

 

“Oh I’ve missed you too so much!” Kat squeals and squeezes the twins together which make them moan.

 

“Okay, okay. we get it Mom,” Lucas groans as he pulls back and takes a step back. “This is Jackson, my boyfriend,” Lucas smiles brightly as he takes the hand of a tall boy that has a dark complexion with black hair and has strikingly blue eyes that has a grin on his face and has his hand out for Adena to shake.

 

“Hello Mrs El-Amin- Edison. Im Jackson Hilary,” Jackson smiles brightly as Adena shakes his hand.

 

“Hello Jackson. And please, call me Adena,” Adena smiles brightly as she leads them inside. Jackson nods gratefully and turns to Kat.

 

“And Mrs Edison-El-Amin, please to meet you,”

 

“Hey, it’s just Kat,” she nods and shakes his hand.

 

“And Mom, Maman. This is Frankie, my partner,” Adeline announces, wrapping her arm around a whiter person shorter than her with a buzzcut and dyed pink with brown eyes and a warm smile.

 

“Hey Frankie, please, no Mrs this or Mrs that,” Adena jokes, as she shakes their hand and signals for everyone to sit before she goes over to get the bread and fesenjoon.

 

“Same here, Frankie,” Kat smiles brightly.

 

“Okay, thank you very much,” Frankie nods and smiles when Adeline took their hand on top of the table.

 

“So, how was your guys’ drive down?” Adena questions, looking over from pouring the fesenjoon into bowls.

 

“Ugh, it was so long!” the twins say simultaneously and roll their eyes when their partners and mothers laugh.

 

“It’s only a thirty minute drive,” Kat raises her eyebrow as she helps Adena bring the bowls down.

 

“Yeah, but with them, it’s like eternity because they were making out in the back of the car the whole time,” Lucas grimaces when Adeline punches him in the arm when he gestures between Adeline and Frankie.

 

“Shut up Lucas, it’s not like I didn’t see your hand down Jackson’s-” Adeline gets interrupted before she could finish her sentence by her mother.

 

“Woah, okay. How about we don’t all get scarred forever?” Adena winces as she looks her kids in the eye sternly.

 

“Yes Maman,” the twins murmur as they play with their food. Kat looks over at the twins’ partners and see slight blushes on their cheeks and she takes Adena's hand from under the table and squeezes lightly.

* * *

 

The twins say one last goodbye and give one last hug before the door closes and Kat's shoulders slump significantly.

 

“Woah. I forgot how draining the twins are,” Kat sighs and drops on the couch.

 

“So, what do you think about Frankie and Jackson?” Adena questions as she straddles Kat and wraps her arms around her wife’s neck and scratches at the base of her neck.

 

“Okay firstly, I know the look you’re giving me and yes, you were right. And secondly, they were amazing! They seem to really care about the twins,” Kat explains, running her hands along Adena's hips.

 

“Thank you, I know I was right, I always am,” Adena smugly replies, titling her head up, “And wasn’t Frankie a cutie? When they looked at Adeline you could see how much they care about her,” Adena sighs.

 

“And Jackson is so handsome! i’m in love with his eyes and he’s so polite!” Kat gushes, wrapping her arms around Adena tighter.

 

“You think they’ll be ready to meet Jacqueline?” Adena smiles.

 

“Oh no. Give it another two months, they’ll run for the hills. Jacqueline will scare them enough that they wont want to touch the twins,” Kat warns and smiles brightly when Adena giggles.

 

“Okay, what about Jane and Sutton?”

 

“Yeah. They’re easy. Sutton will just ask about their sex life and Jane will want to know their political views,” Kat explains.

 

“Huh. I’m happy they came by. But now, I want you all to myself,” Adena purrs into Kat's ear as she bites her earlobe softly.

 

"You have me. Always,"

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr!
> 
> [ kadena-studio](https://kadenastudio.tumblr.com)


End file.
